


Too Far Out

by CottonCloudz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Bad Liar, Angst, Bullying, Depression, F/M, FLUFFY COMFORTTT, Fluff, Guilt, Healing, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Lila is a bitch, Manic Episode, MooOd sWinGss :D, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Some Humor, Support, Uh..., everyone is stupid, marinette also sucks at lying, mentions of suicide and self harm, minor non-con, oh and there will be an eventual reveal, pls dont hate me, pre-reveal, there will be comfort i promise, this is a lot, trigger warning my guys, uhhh im sorry, weeeeee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCloudz/pseuds/CottonCloudz
Summary: This world isn’t perfect. A fact we all know. Some people know from personal experience, others know due to social media, the news, or someone they knew had experienced.Marinette was lucky. She had straight a’s. A relatively healthy diet and wealthy family. She had a home and food provided for her. She had friends and a great support group, she refused to be sad and let herself be taken down.But sometimes, a truck of unexpected happenings hit at your most vulnerable state. It catches you off guard. It makes you feel hopeless and weak.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Lila Rossi, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. My foot just fell asleep

Needles, needles stabbing into your feet with every step. It bothers some more than others. some are too numb to feel the actual pain and others try to hide it by being optimistic. some take it more seriously than others. some just give up and try to enjoy the pain.

And some live for it.

But this is just the beginning.


	2. Rotten Milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, So I just wanted to warn that this story deals with a lot of dark and triggering topics. If you haven't already please look at the tags and warnings. This chapter is not that bad but does have some slight references and bullying. Please take care of yourself and know your limits <3 
> 
> Also, I would like to inform you guys that this story is referencing a lot of things ive experienced or gone through. I have a lot of mental issues and wanted to use this as a way to cope and possibly show others they are not alone. 
> 
> If you have any feedback I would love to hear it. I have dabbled in writing here and there but am not that experienced.   
> Also, I would like to say everyone deals with depression differently. You don't have to deal with a lot to be miserable and have mental illness. Never self-diagnose but if you think you might have mental health/mood disorder(s) please make sure to talk to a psychiatrist or find professional help. If you feel unsafe with yourself, make sure to reach out to someone you trust. I'm here if any of you guys need support. Things are really difficult right now but I know we can get through it!

The room was dark and cold. Her blankets felt like ice. And her stomach felt completely empty and sore.

*buzz*

Her phone

*buzz*

Ugh

After multiple tries, of aimlessly flapping her hands towards her phone, Marinette finally was able to turn off her alarm. 

Waking up was never fun. Every time she opened her eyes it felt like a slap in the face. Her stomach was empty and her legs felt weak. She still got out of bed none the less. The last thing she wanted to do was continue to disappoint her parents.

So, she would have to do with chapped lips and a shivering frail body. The second she climbed down her bed and put her feet on the icy ground she would feel a shiver from her head to toes. The room was dark and eerie. Every step she took to get closer to one of the piles of clothes on her floor, her legs became weaker and shaky. 

That didn’t matter though, she was used to it. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she walked to school her head refused to stop pounding. It kept ringing back in forth as if her brain was hitting her eardrums. 

Class was normal. Marinette would simply walk into her first period and sit in her usual seat next to Alya. currently, her close friend was on a photography field trip until lunch. She felt eyes burn through the back of her head as she tried to dig a sharpened pencil out of her bag. All of them were dull. 

At a fast pace, she scrambled through her pencil case to find a sharpener. As her fingers traveled to the bottom left of the small bag, she felt a sharp stinging pain on her pointer finger. She quietly tried to ignore the pricking feeling while grabbing something she didn’t remember ever being in her bag. A razor? She a few seconds after found her plastic sharpener but without the razor on it. 

_ Shit _

She heard a light giggle behind her. So, she turned her head to of course see Lila looking straight at her. This was one of those moments Marinette wanted to use her fighting skills when not appropriate. But, knowing how that would go, she just turned her head back to the front of the class after shotting the brunette a sharp glare.

Mrs. Beustea walked into the class, clapping her hands to get the chattering students attention. Marinette started to suck on her finger to try and stop the bleeding. It wasn’t super deep so she knew it should be fine. She did still need a pencil with actual usable led on it so she went through a few options.

She looked at the blonde boy sitting in front of her, contemplating the best choice. 

Timidly she used her not injured finger to gently poke the back of his shoulder and whisper to get his attention.

He had a curious expression on his soft features as his head slightly turned behind him to face her staring back. 

Marinette took in a timid breathe before speaking. 

“Hey, do you possibly have a pencil I could borrow?” She looked down at the blank white paper before her, and then looked back up to see a now warm smile on his face. “Of course, just give me a second” He turned around and started digging through his own bag. She rubbed her bleeding finger on the black cuff of her hoodie with the privacy of putting her right hand under the table. After a few seconds, Adrien handed her a simple orange pencil with a soft expression on his face. It was so comforting to look at. 

“Thank you.” She whispered quiet enough only he and possibly Nino could hear. He smiled again whispering his welcome and turned back around to face the class after setting the pencil on her desk. Marinette smiled to herself, thankful for his kindness.

\-------------------------------

The next few classes went by slowly. Finally, lunch came. She was starving but remembered she forgot to bring lunch again. It was okay though, she would just get something when she was home. 

She decided to run to her locker quick to grab her sketchbook so she could draw while talking to Alya. 

Timidly she grabbed her sketch pad and closed her locker door. But, as she turned around she felt like she was being watched. As usual, she tried her best to dust the feeling off and went to the lunch room.

Quietly she sketched and wrote some random doodles to try and get in the flow but was quickly interrupted.

“Girl, did you forget lunch again?” Marinette turned to her right to see Alya giving her a sparse glare.

She waved her hands defensively. “Yeah, but it’s ok because I had a filling breakfast. I will grab something when I’m home though.” She faked a smile before shivering at her friends questioning look.

“You promise?”

Marinette nodded

“Yup, I promise.” 

She entangled her pinky finger with Alya’s and smiled. Cursing at herself for being too obvious. 

\----------------------------------------

The day felt so long but, she got through it. 

As Marinette walked back to her locker to grab her school bag she had that weird feeling pierce her thoughts again. She felt like she was being watched. 

She slowly grabbed her backpack out and put her sketchbook and tablet back in it. She had tons of homework but pushed the thought away for her to take care of later.

She had to stay a little after school to finish taking some notes on the board she had missed. The sun was already setting leaving the windows with a gold reflection. It would be calming if she didn’t have such eerie thoughts poking at her.

As she turned around to leave she was stopped by a mysterious grin and unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

It was of course Lila and her friend Kady.

Its always the girls named kady goddammit. They had become good friends in the first semester of tenth grade. Since it was now the second semester they had already grown close. And did almost everything together. Including pestering Marinette.

She cursed herself for not leaving soon enough. But, before she could do anything she felt her back be pressed against the lockers. She already felt so dizzy and fatigued due to sleep deprivation and lack of food. So being slammed into a locker did not help with her current state. She ignored the pounding weight in her ears and tried to move but her arms were held back. She opened her eyes to see the bitch glaring at her. Causing Marinette to roll her eyes

“What did I do this time?” She grumbled under her breath noting her sore throat. 

She laughed a little bit before responding. “You bothered Adrien this morning for a pencil. I know it was just to piss me off so you're getting what you knew was coming.

Marinette scoffed “Are you kidding me? Why are you so worried when it was 15 seconds of me awkwardly asking for something to write with. It’s not like I had a choice since my pencil sharpener magically disappeared.” Marinette gave her a knowing and aggravated eye roll before settling her eyes on Lilas friend. She was holding a milk cup the school provides in the cafeterias during lunch. 

Lila made an appreciative hum before lightly brushing one of her hands through Marinette’s hair. It slithered down her neck and to her chin, forcing her to look up at Lila. since she was slightly crouched in that position. Quickly Marinette looked to her right, avoiding eye contact, only to feel Lila’s hand leave her chin to grab something. 

Seconds after she felt cold liquid hit her head. The smell was repulsive, causing her to gag. Some of it got into her eyes and her shirt. It felt sticky and uncomfortable. She opened her eyes spite whatever dripped into them to see the empty milk carton in Lila’s right hand. Marinette continuously coughed and gagged. Some of the sour milk got into her mouth. Lila had let go of her and started walking away with her friend. Leaving Marinette a dizzy coughing mess on the floor of the locker room. 

Marinette rubbed her eyes and kneeled on the ground with another gagg and quiet sob. If only she had left sooner this all would have been avoided. She was so confused. 

Why?

She didn’t deserve this, no one did. So, She shakily stood up and ignored the rotten, now lukewarm milk dripping down her neck and trudged out of the doors, hoping she was now alone. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welps that was a lot. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :>


	3. Grapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is faced with some of her daily struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm so happy your back! :D Just a few trigger warnings before its safe to move on
> 
> !WARNING!  
> This chapter will talk about the following: Bullying, obsessive behavior (Kind of OCD) Emetophobia (If you don't know look it up) A form of eating disorder (Idk if there is an actual name for the one I will be writing about) Swearing, A panic attack, some unsettling descriptions (Especially if you suffer from emetophobia)

When Marinette got home she took a nice, long shower to try and get rid of the nasty stench of curdled milk. She was surprised at how calm she felt, spite the last event of the day. Normally, Lila would just make snarky comments or give Marinette notes that said some pretty degrading stuff. She always thought she should go to the school about it or something but decided against it, she didn’t want to push her issues on someone else. Either way, she was fine for the most part. 

Recently Marinette’s relationship with Tikki was off. She was always trying to talk to her happy and cheerful but, Marinette was in too much of a mental blur to give that form of energy back. Her little companion seemed to understand though. She continued to snuggle up to Marinette’s cheek as a form of comfort and reassuring her with love and patience. 

She didn’t want to think of how much worse she would be right now if Tikki wasn’t there. She was the best support system anyone could ask for.

After her shower she stumbled to her bed, climbing up the ladder and flopping onto her fluffy blankets. She made a content sigh, enjoying the feeling of her newly shaved legs against her fluffy white throw blanket. Honestly, this was her favorite part of the day. She wanted to go to sleep but, her stomach protested with a growl. Rolling her eyes she shuffled out of her cozy bed and went down to the kitchen.

Since it was close to midnight she tried her best to be quiet due to her parents needing to be awake early the next morning. So she timidly opened her fridge and decided on some cheese and crackers. It wasn’t a lot but would make her stomach shut up until further notice. 

After quietly eating she stood up off the kitchen floor and put her paper plate in the trash.

She was finally ready to sleep after brushing her teeth and braiding her hair to keep it out of the way. She sighed to herself feeling sleepily drunk and snuggled into her warm blankets stacked upon each other. Then she heard a buzz go off.

Rolling her eyes she took her phone about to put it on silent before she saw a text that caught her attention. 

“Uhg...what’s that light..please turn off your phone I wanna sleep,” Tikki said groggily opening one of her eyes while staying curled up on Marinette’s pillow.

“Just a sec Tikki” she whispered sweetly before opening a text from an unknown number. 

Unknown: Hello :)

She bit her lip deciding if it would be smart to reply. She didn’t even know how this person got her number. Hell, she had no clue who they even were.

Unknown: Hello :)

Me: Uhh...Hello, do I know you?

Unknown: Maybe, idk :P

“What the hell…” She whispered under her breath. She decided to close her phone and turn it on silent. It was too late for this shit. 

Quickly she fell asleep, seeing a weird figure in her dream but decided to think nothing of it the morning after.

======================================

The next few days were relatively eventless and quiet. She had managed to get a lot done and got caught up on forgotten work. School would go by slowly every class she had with Lila or any of her friends. She tried to ignore their snickering and barely noticeable giggles as paper crinkled with every slide across the table. She didn’t want t know what they were writing. 

Alya could tell there was something off about her. Marinette barely found the time or interest to eat anymore. She didn’t necessarily think she was overweight. She just wanted her weight to stay the way it was. She always found herself feeling weak though. Every now and then she would get dizzy and need to hold onto someone or something. Food just wasn’t appetizing anymore. She kind of felt like a corpse slowly deteriorating. But tried not to think of it too much or verbalize her issues. Every now and then she would open up to chat but most of the time that never worked. He would try and help but in the end, just made her regret telling him because of how worried he would get. Wherever her parents gave her food she would feel sick if she ate it all and would normally make an excuse to finish it upstairs, causing her to discard of it the morning after. She would wait hours to eat again and normally gave up after a few bites. So she normally went for gum and water. They didn’t make her feel sick really and just helped her ignore the growling of her stomach. 

She was pretty good when it came to hygiene though. She took a lot of showers to pass the time. It was probably weird she washed her hands a little too often and would take at least one to two showers a day. Sometimes more depending if she was busy or not. She loved the feeling of being clean and smelling good. It was one of her insecurities so she tried to mask any natural scents she had and instead spray rose water on her face in the mornings and wear lavender hand sanitizer to keep her hands from smelling. She almost felt as if it was obsessive but tried to ignore it, it wasn’t necessarily taking over her life. If anything she enjoyed it. She wanted it this way. It was something she had control over. 

Every now and then she would get sick from her lack of food. Stress would add to the nausea and make it unbearable. She would end up chugging water to try and help it but then gag it all up. It hurt at times but she didn't have the energy to stop it. She felt as if she actually ate she would feel nauseous anyway.

Forgetting she was in class, she flinched when she felt something touch her shoulder. She looked the direction to see Alya with a worried expression plastered on her face. 

“Girl, you good? You seem a lot paler today and look exhausted. Have you eaten anything?” Her face looked worried but she could hear the slight annoyance in her friend's voice. 

“I am doing ok, just tired and a little malnourished.” She answered, trying to ignore the glare Alya gave her in return.

“You know I love you with my whole heart but goddammit M. you suck at lying.” She exasperatedly threw her arms in the air. Earning a glare and irate cough from their algebra teacher. 

They both made timid apologies and started whispering quieter. 

“I don't care what excuse you give today, I am making you eat half of my lunch,” Alya said with an angry but determined glare. 

Marinette knew not to protest so she just tried to smile and agree. 

============================================

When lunch came around, Mari had a feeling she was going to be miserable for the rest of the day. She slowly walked up to the table Adrien, Nino, Alya, and a new boy sat at. She gave Alya a questioned look before sitting down next to her. 

“Oh, this is the one and only Marinette Dupain-cheng. God of fashion and ruler of self degration.” Alya made exaggerated jazz hands, causing Marinette to groan and bury her pounding head into her arms. Which were currently resting on the table. She could already smell a headache coming. 

The new boy made a slightly annoying laugh and tried to introduce himself. “Hi I'm Leo, I have heard a lot of good things about you. I just transferred here due to my family moving.” 

Marinette lifted her head up to fake a smile and small “Nice to meet you.” She then buried her aching head back to where it belonged and tried to ignore the questions she had like  _ ‘why is he even here?’ _ and  _ ‘how did he become friends with my friends?’ _

But, spite her curiosity she just sat down in silence, listening to the others talk. Until she felt a hand on her back and flinched once again.

“What?” she said looking at Alya with a groggy frown.

“Remember what I told you earlier.” She said flatly, handing Marinette a container with some grapes and then creme bread. She was about to plead but decided to give in as soon as she saw her friend's hopeful expression. 

She took the container and bun trying to settle her shaking hands. 

=================================

Marinette had hoped the lunch alya gave her would be enough to keep her from getting hungry for awhile. She sighed trying her hardest to stay awake. She was in her last class for the day which made it all the more difficult. There was a nauseous feeling in the bak of her throat. What she ate was probably too much for her system.

=================================

Adrien was sitting at the end of a different table talking to a guy he had become pretty chill with ever since his schedule changed sophomore year. But, today was different for some reason. He would quickly take a glance at Marinette every now and then causing his friend to give him a confused expression, but he ignored it. She looked uncomfortable and almost..unsafe? He didn't know how to describe it but he was beyond worried. He noticed her hand shaking as she grabbed her water bottle and chugged it quickly, only for her to cough, causing everyone to look at her. She stood up and put her hand over her mouth before running out of the classroom. Adrien of course ran after her worried. 

He found her on the ground gagging and coughing, she looked exhausted. It looked as if she had tripped while running.

As soon as he got a few feet closer to her she turned around and looked at him before crawling to a garbage can at the end of the hallway close to the bathroom. She tumbled as she basically clawed at the can before purging in it. Her eyes were watering as she kept coughing in between before heaving hot breaths and spilling out more of her lunch. Adrien realized he had been just staring at her like an idiot and being zero help so, he quickly ran up to her and brushed her hair from her shoulders and held it back as she continued to gag and cough. She would lightly sob in between and was clearly in pain. She kept clutching her stomach as if her organs were going to fall out if she didn't. 

Every now and then she would whisper a thank you and sorry. 

It had felt like hours but in reality, it was only a few minutes that passed. Adrien tried to soothe her, ignoring the pungent smell and sound of spilling into a trash bag. Eventually, she calmed down and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, quietly sobbing to herself. 

“Are you ok?” He asked, already knowing the obvious answer but he didn't know what else to say.

“Yeah.” She whispered, then attempted a nod. This also made Adrien realize he was still holding her hair, inspiring him to let it go.

“Do you want to go to the nurse's office?” He asked softly, brushing soft circles into her back, feeling the knitted cardigan she was wearing. It was extremely soft.

She shook her head quickly. Clearly hating the idea...which he understood. The nurses at the school were not the nicest. 

He attempted to put a smile onto his face. 

“Well, get up we gotta get out of here. The janitor can take care of the garbage bag.” He gave her a soft grin and put out his arm for her to grab onto. She looked at the ground but timidly reach up to his hand. He helped her up and got her to put her arm around his shoulder since she was still very exhausted and dizzy. 

They reached the locker room after a bit of struggling. Marinette let go of him and sat down on a bench.

She grabbed her backpack out of her locker and sighed to herself. 

“Are you going to be ok?” Adrien asked, noticing how weak she looked trying to pick up her relatively light backpack. 

“Yeah..” She said forcing a smile.

“Are you sure? I could walk you home?” He said, with an almost desperate tone. 

She smiled a little more genuinely now and made a quiet giggle. “I’m fine, really. It’s sweet of you to want to help, though.” She waved him off before walking surprisingly gracefully out of the doors. 

_ ‘What the hell just happened.’ _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow ok, that was a lot. I really hope you enjoyed it. :) I will be trying my best to update twice a week but I'm not going to promise anything. comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated! <3


	4. confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter contains a little it of content that could trigger emetophobia. Know your limits! This chapter is a little shorter than I was hoping but, it has some important context. I hope you enjoy it if you continue reading :D

A few days had passed since Adrien saw Marinette leave the locker. He was now starting to get worried. He asked Alya first period to try and see if she knew what was going on with her. She told him that she was still feeling ill and decided to stay home to try and rest and hopefully get better soon. Alya would leave during their lunch period to visit her and try to cheer her up. So, he asked if he could go with her today and he was overly relieved when she said that would be great.

So here he was, awkwardly talking to Marinette’s parents in the kitchen, as he waited for Alya to give him the clear to go up into her room. It turns out that Marinette was a little surprised by his visit so she had to put on more appropriate clothes or something. He decided to not question it. 

After another good 5 minutes of small talk, Alya texted him that he was in the clear. He politely excused himself and went up the loft to Marinette’s room.

When he opened the door he heard a squeak. When he shook it off and looked around the room. He spotted Marinette laying down on her couch. she had gotten it in her room a few months ago. She was curled up in a blanket that was double her size. It barely fit on the couch. He missed it here. Over the past summer, he would hang out with Nino, Alya, and Marinette to watch movies in her room. He found himself smiling only to get awoken out of his daydream by a cough. 

“Alya...did you push him to come over?” Marinette groaned throwing her friend a weak glare. 

“What of course not! He was worried about you and asked if he could come with.” She answered, rolling her eyes.

There were a few awkward seconds of silence

“Oh..” Marinette choked out before apologizing.

Adrien smiled politely and shook his head. “No, it’s ok, it has been a while since I have been over here.” He said, sitting down on the carpet in between her couch and tv.

They all talked for a little bit. It was nice to see her in a calmer state. When he asked if she had the flu she shook her head and labeled it a cold. She just had a stomach bug probably from something she ate. 

Something he noted though, was Alya seemed a little off the entire time. She was weirdly sensitive and careful with her words. He felt as if he was being kept out of the loop on something. When he asked about how Marinette had been doing the past few days, Alya would freeze up and look uncomfortable. And whenever Marinette would say the past few days have been ok, just her catching up on lost work, Alya would throw her a pleading look. But before even saying anything, Marinette would shake her head or deny whatever Alya wanted her to tell him.

He decided to not push it. Over the years he learned that never went well. 

Soon after another 30 minutes of small talk, he decided he should get back to class. But, Alya informed him that something happened at the school in the middle of lunch hour, causing them to let everyone out early. So he just texted his dad and asked to stay later. As expected he said no and had gorilla pick him up. So he waved a gentle goodbye and left for home. 

The rest of the day he caught up on some work he was behind on due to patrol going later than expected the day before. It was almost as if his partner was getting ill.

Ladybug had to stop at rooftops every now and then to catch her breath but, would tell him to move ahead. He wanted to wait for her but she protested and would promise to catch up. She had become thinner in the past few months. Not that it was a bad thing, it could totally be from running around saving Paris. But it didn’t keep him from being worried something else was going on. He wondered if she didn’t have a lot of food to eat. So there were a few times he thought about offering her food but decided that it wasn’t his business. He would just continue to keep an eye on her and listen to the labored breaths and try to not think about her almost malnourished looking state. 

As he studied for his assignment he would talk to plagg and take breaks to get him some cheese and some water for himself. 

But for some reason, he couldn’t get his mind off  _ her.  _

He had this horrible headache from putting up a fight with his brain. Telling himself it was  _ none of his business. _

“Fuck..”

Plagg woke up from his half-sleeping state within seconds and quickly zoomed in front of his face.

“You good?” He said weirdly concerned.

“Yeah, I am fine...why?” 

The kwami scrunched his nonexistent brow bone and look deep into Adrien’s eyes.  _ Knowing something is wrong. _

“You never curse.” 

Adrien burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Plagg said seeming a little pissed

“Oh, nono sorry...I thought I said that in my head.” He sighed and rested his face in his hands. “I just have a really bad headache.” 

“You have looked stressed ever since you got back from your pigtail’s house.” He grumbled looking unamused.

“Oh, yeah...I’m just concerned I guess.” 

Plagg just gave him a partially not bitchy look and flew back onto the pillow beside him to go back to sleep.

‘ _ If only I could check up on her..”  _ He thought, scratching the back of his neck. 

‘ _ That’s it!’  _ Adrien grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts to find Marinette’s number. He quickly typed something out. Wondering why he took so long to message her again. It had been a good month or so since they texted each other. Their last conversation had been about the plans they made during fall. 

Taking a deep breath, Adrien hit send.

==================================================

It was late at night. A normal thing for Marinette though. She had just finished her homework and was about to take a shower. But, decided to try and eat something. She felt pretty good until she drank a cup of water, causing her to throw it all backup. Feeling even more like shit she grabbed a fresh change of clothes and towel. 

She heard her phone ding. Since it caused curiosity she decided to quickly check who it was

_ Adrien: Hey, I just wanted to check up on you to see how you are doing...is everything ok? _

Marinette smiled to herself typing out a reply.

_ Me: Yeah, I am doing alright. I was just about to take a shower _

His reply was almost immediate

_ Adrien: oh ok, ill leave you to it then lol. _

_ Me: Yeah, I’ll see you at school tomorrow :) _

_ Read _

She sighed to herself. It was sweet he tried to talk to her, and that he cared...she just didn’t have the energy to hold a conversation up. Hopefully shed feel a little better by tomorrow.

She laughed to herself, knowing that wasn’t gonna happen.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe...this might have seemed kind of like a filler but I can promise you this will make sense eventually. the next chapter is going to be a LOT so prepare yourself...
> 
> As always any comments or feedback would be really appreciated! thankyou for reading. :D


End file.
